1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball with a cover, wherein the hit feeling and control property of the golf ball are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a base resin for a cover of a golf ball, an ionomer resin has widely been used (e.g. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 49-49727), heretofore. Particularly, in almost all of two piece golf balls using a solid core, an ionomer resin is used as the base resin in the golf ball cover.
The reason for this is that the ionomer resin is superior in durability, cut resistance and impact resilience and is easily processed. Furthermore, the ionomer resin is cheap in comparison with other base resins for the cover.
However, the ionomer resin is inferior in hit feeling and control property (ease of spinning) in comparison with balata (transpolyisoprene), which is used as the cover of a thread wound golf ball, because of its very high hardness and stiffness.
As a result, attempts at improving hit feeling and control property have been made by softening the ionomer resin with various means, however, satisfactory results are not obtained at present.